


New revelations

by ThatOneStupidAuthor



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStupidAuthor/pseuds/ThatOneStupidAuthor
Summary: (This work takes sometime after the season one episode Somebody’s watching for the first few chapters and then immediately after the season 2 episode Revelations)Feeling unloved and cast out, a lonely Spencer Reid accepts Jason Gideons offer to stay at his apartment for the night. But unbeknownst to the young Doctor another addiction would be waiting behind the door in the form of Gideons younger son, Ezra.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I haven't written for a while lol, I've been slowly rewatching Criminal Minds on youtube (someday I'll buy a full box set lol) and can't get a few story idea's out of my mind. Funnily enough if I write more down this may not be the only one involving Gideon having another son, I just feel as though there could have been some really interesting storylines had they included a character in the BAU who had those kinds of expectations to live up to. 
> 
> That being said this OC (I hate using that term for whatever reason, probably from the days where I use to roleplay hetalia and would end up with people wanting to play as their self-insert Washington D.C. OC's lol) is not a part of the BAU. In case I don't make it clear, he is 23 and an adult film maker, his backstory is that unlike Stephan, Ezra longed to be noticed by his father and tried to follow in his footsteps. However whilst at Uni he was offered a "quick job" that he ended up enjoying a lot more then what he was studying. So he finished his degree and became a full time "actor", something that Gideon is upset by and tries to hide, though he doesn't fully reject his son for it. At this point in their story Ezra is taking a break from work and asked his dad if he could stay with him for a while to "rethink his choices". I hope y'all enjoy! Also this first chapter is just a prologue, I've got work in 15 minutes so I can't finish writing what I actually wanted for Chapter One. Ciao!

"Hey, Reid. Come check this out!" An excited call from Garcia pulled Reid out of his thoughts as he turned towards her door, a smirk on both her and Elle's faces indicated that they had found something devious. Checking no one was around, the young agent stood from his desk and sat down the book he had just been engrossed in before making his way up the steps and into her room. Elle lunged to shut the door behind him and Garcia exclaimed  
"You will not believe what I just found!" whilst shuffling in her rolling chair back to her desk.

"It's good," Elle said as they both moved closer to Garcia, bending over and hunching around the screen she was currently fixated on. Spencers eyes fixated on the void screen, with nothing but a white play button in the centre. After reaching to turn down the volume, Garcia hit play and a man appeared on the screen, almost nude.  
"Garcia, I don't know what you think I-" Spencer began to ask, but was quickly shushed by Elle as the video continued. Another man walked on screen and ran his fingers through the first's hair, then began to undress himself, though the camera was still fixated on the first man. He was much shorter than the other man and had golden blond hair that reached his abdomen with a slight wave. Spencer couldn't lie to himself, he was quite attractive, and had brown eyes that looked almost too big for his face.

"Guess who that is." Elle said as she turned to look at Spencer, Garcia following suit. Reid stared for another minute, momentarily entranced by the others beauty before clearing his throat and stepping back a little, answering  
"I don't know, I've never seen him before." This caused Garcia and Elle to glance at each other with a smirk, before Garcia zoomed in on the blond mans eyebrows while saying  
"I'll give you one hint, this is the only feature he shares with his Dad." Spencer only had to study the mans thick, brown eyebrows for a moment before he realised whose they looked like. Standing up straight he opened his mouth, about to exclaim just who he thought it was. But before he could do that his mind raced to rationalise this, spluttering out  
"There's no way that's- I mean Gideon would never- And, and I was sure he only had one son!"

Two loud bouts of laughter suddenly filled the room as Elle struggled to say  
"If you were Gideon would you really go around announcing that your son-" She was cut off by the door opening, Garcia quickly lunged to cover the screen with her body as Elle and Spencer turned, seeing Gideon standing in the doorway with a perplexed look on his face. After a moment he spoke, asking  
"Where have you two been? We called a meeting five minutes ago, hurry up." before either Spencer or Elle could even answer the door was already shut, both looking back to Garcia with pale faces for a moment before Elle walked towards the exit. Spencer glanced at the screen for just a moment before Garcia closed the tab, just barely reading the name Ezra Earner. As he walked to the door with Elle he asked himself why he even bothered to find a name, but no answer appeared in his mind.


	2. Act I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer’s horrible at saying no.

Heavy panting filled Spencer’s ears along with a soft slapping sound. Looking up he saw a familiar face, Mika. Spencer must have had this roughly dream a thousand times ever since that fateful day Garcia and Elle had shown him that video, or more specifically one week later when his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up "Ezra Earning" in his own personal time.

“Harder, please," Mika's voice was raspy and dry, he sounded tired. Ezra Earning was just a stage name, for a while he believed it was his real name until he accidentally found a picture of Gideon with his son dated 2002, with the words "Mika's first day" scribbled on the back. He felt guilty for even thinking about Gideon's son like this, but something about him seemed to stick in Spencer's mind and refused to budge. Spencer's hands grip Mikas hips as he watched his head fall back, his long blond hair slipping slowly behind his shoulder to fall on his back.

"Spencer..... Spencer, Spen-“

“-cer!” Spencer jolted awake from his resting position against the car window, quickly using his bag to cover his crotch before asking  
“Sorry, what was that?” He could see Hotch watching him through the rear view mirror as he drove.

“He asked what you were doing for Thanksgiving,” Gideon muttered as his eyes stayed fixated on the paper he was reading from the passenger seat, Spencer was quite glad he was the only person in the back of the car right now. He cleared his throat as he thought, looking outside he realised that the forecast for the weekend was correct. Despite the fact that he had no travel plans had the weather not been so horrible, he still felt disappointed that he couldn’t make it to Nevada to see his mother.

“Well I was thinking about going to a midnight showing of this new sci fi movie from Russia, but I think I’ll just stay home for the weekend given the weather.” He explained calmly as he discreetly tried to adjust himself, thankfully the dream hadn’t riled him up too much, but it was still enough to potentially be noticed if he stood up.  
“You’re not going to visit any family?” Hotch asked, his voice was softer than usual, something that seemed to happen whenever family was brought up around him since the birth of his son. To that Spencer just shook his head, unable to answer before Gideon spoke up,  
“Just drop us off here, you go home."

It was more of an order then a request, but Spencer knew why. He knew Hotch would try to insist on staying at work and finishing up the file, and he also knew there was no way his mentor would allow that.

"Jason I can't just go home while the rest-" Hotch began to argue, even though he was pulling off to the side as he had been told, but was cut off by Gideon telling him,  
"No one's going to stick around here long enough for you to finish your paperwork. It can wait till Monday, just go." This seemed to persuade the Unit Chief as he pulled to a stop, Spencer quickly picking up his go bag and his satchel before feeling a hand on his arm. He looked up to see a concerned Hotch, asking him,  
"Would you like to come over for dinner? You shouldn't be alone during a holiday like this."

"Come on Reid" Gideon called from outside the SUV, and Spencer just smiled and thanked Hotch as he shook his head no, then quickly jumped out of the door before any more cars could pile up behind them. The SUV was gone in a flash, and Spencer began to walk with Gideon towards their building silently, still feeling awful about the dream he'd just had. Just as they entered the doors and a wall of warm air hit them, Gideon asked him,  
"Are you allergic to fish?"

The questioned stumped Spencer for a moment, or more accurately it stumped him why Gideon was asking. His brows furrowed, lost in thought until Gideon looked back at him, causing him to promptly stutter out,  
"No, not that I know of. Why?" To that Gideon just kept walking until they reached the elevator, pressing the button and standing quiet, which Spencer copied despite his confusion.

Once their floor came the two walked out, it was about to be busy as people were beginning to file out and go home, the duo pushed through them and into the glass doors. Reid noticed Gideon's breathing hitch and he turned to him, watching his face sour as he mumbled rhetorically,  
"He never listens, does he?"

"Who never listens?" Spencer asked as they moved forwards, Gideon breaking away and walking up the stairs without another word. Spencer's eyes drifted slowly from Gideon marching towards his office, over to his desk. This time, it was Spencer's breathing that hitched as he caught sight of a man sitting in his chair, boredly fiddling with a Rubik's cube Spencer remembered leaving on his desk before they had left. Well, this wasn't any man; this was Mika.

Spencer's stare must have been strong enough to catch the blonds attention as he peered up, brushing his bangs away before eventually saying,  
"Um, hi?" with a slightly confused tone. Spencer didn't know what to do, in these kinds of scenarios he usually had someone to back him up, begin the conversation or give him an excuse to leave. But right now Spencer was practically alone, his other teammates hadn't arrived yet and all of the other agents in the office were too busy packing up to leave.  
"I'm sorry, is this your desk?" Mika asked as he slowly stood, placing the Rubik's cube down as he did so. He was wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt, he actually appeared to be in his pyjamas from how casual he looked. Spencer hesitantly moved closer to his desk, taking off his bag as his mind still raced to find something to say.

Mika was watching him like a hawk, Spencer could feel it. As he sat his bag down and opened it to begin fiddling around with its content he finally managed to answer,  
"It's okay..." His voice was wobbly and he was feeling rather weak in the, well everywhere. A slam came from the upper platform and Spencer looked up, Gideon was marching out towards the stairs. He heard Mika quietly curse under his breath as Gideon approached, seemingly in a bad mood.  
"Before you say anything, I only came here because I was literally going to gauge my eyes out with a spoon out of boredom. You need to get a TV already!" Mika said as he moved towards his father, Spencer was peering up at the two of them. Gideon barely looked at Mika, just over to Spencer as he said, or more accurately demanded,  
"Are you ready to go? If you have nothing good to do then you may as well come have Thanksgiving dinner with me."

Spencer would usually have at least politely declined once before accepting, but Gideons impatience was nearly seeping out of him at this point. So he just nodded, standing up straight. He made eye contact with Mika for a moment before instinctively looking away, grabbing the Rubik's cube to seem as though he had been looking for it.  
"I've all the groceries you wanted," Mika said as he began to walk towards the exit with his father, Spencer quickly following the two. As they reached the elevator Gideon finally spoke to his son, responding,  
"Did you remember to pack some good clothes? You shouldn't be meeting people looking like-"

"Like a bum?" Mika finished for him, causing Gideon to glance over in surprise. A thick air of awkwardness filled the elevator as the doors closed, Spencer forced to look at the two stare each other down as Gideon thought of a response. Spencer could tell this night was going to be torturous, but he had to admit it would be nice to not be alone for once.


End file.
